Hallelujah
by Aifos
Summary: Sasuke has returned and walks through the Ushia residence. He finds a object of his past that calls back memories. Songfic with the song Hallelujah. This is an sad piece of writhing but it might get a happy ending if you want it to. Slight yaoi.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Hallelujah (by Rufus Wainright) in any way._

_Advice: Listen to the song if you can, it makes the story better, more alive._

**_Hallelujah_**

He had returned. Silent as the night he passed thou the corridors of the Ushia residence. His white skin gave a sad glow in the moonlight. The layers of dust on the floor turned to mist around his feet as the walked. The dead silence of the empty building cut into his heart and the darkness around his soul seemed endless.

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

He stopped, with his empty eyes on the floor. A jacket was left in the dust. It seemed grey now, in the dust and the moonlight, but he could still remember its true colour. It had been shining as its carrier, as the sunshine, in orange. It had belonged to the boy whish he had been fighting with over everything and nothing. The boy who had been nothing but turned out to be everything. He was a miracle who grew past the invincible. But no longer did his orange jacket shine, it laid dead on the floor.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

They had been rivals and best friends, who grew stronger together. There had been understanding from the beginning, they both knew the pain of loneliness. That boy's eyes had been so easy to read. The emotions had flooded through them, as if they were an open door to his soul. That boy had made him feel safe, but as they grew he saw sides of him he knew nothing about. That red chakra had startled him. It made the sweet boy change totally, as if his soul had been replaced.

The black bangs shivered and a solemn tear fell through the rays of moonlight and landed in the soft fabric on the floor.

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

They had been alone together a lot. There had been missions and training, in the days and in the nights. That boy had been altering him every time they spent time together, always to the better. The things they had done were not important, that boy had the energy to do a million things. It was the boy's presence that had made him go on doing all dose things of no meaning.

He picked up the jacket and held it to his chest. He hugged it, wrinkling it, as he blamed it for being empty.

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The Holy Dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

He hadn't been expecting to find the boy here, hadn't expected the boy to wait for him, but he felt disappointed anyway. He had no right to expect forgiveness from the boy as he himself was the one who left. He left his most important person, even as he knew the feelings were returned.

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

The silence broke as he let his pain out in a cry to the stars. He fell to the floor, burying his face in an orange object of the past. He was in darkness and he would never rise from it because he had left the one who was the light.

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Heh… Well, it has been a wile since I posted something. I hope no one has been waiting… Sorry!

This feels like a one-shot but if someone wants a happy ending I just might write one. Maybe, I have it in my head… But I think it's nice like this, angst and sadness and all.

Excuses for my spelling and my grammar.

I like reviews, but I'm a stinky reviewer myself so I wont kill you if you make a short and boring review. A smiley (  or  ) would be nice, just to let me know if you liked it.


End file.
